


What He Heard

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [6]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Depression, Eavesdropping, Peer Pressure, Twins, badmouthing, self hate, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Jai overhears Beau, Luke, Ronnie, and Daniel talking about him and thinks that maybe he isn't good enough for the Janoskians. Because surely If he was good enough then his own twin wouldn't talk about him like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if people really read my stuff :(

It was all because I had to listen to that stupid conversation. In my defense, they shouldn't of even been having it in the first place. Who talks about their own friend, their own brother, like that?

"Luke, I can't believe you won again!" Daniel had started out. It was innocent enough, and I was about to walk back into the room when I heard what was said next.

"Yea, man, good thing Jai is nothing compared to you, or the rest of you guys would be in major trouble." Ronnie joked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. My twin could never talk bad about me. That fact made me feel a little better.

"It's just that...during pranks Jai can sort of get in the way, but during dares he's so bad we don't even really worry about him." Daniel supplied.

"I'll admit Jai isn't exactly the greatest, but he still wins occasionally." Luke argued.

"Yea because he rarely ever tries. I love Jai and everything. Don't get me wrong, he is my baby brother, but sometimes i just feel like our videos would be so much better without him." Beau explained.

"That doesn't matter! He's still our brother even if he sucks." Luke's final words are what really got to me. I sort of expected that from Beau, but never Luke. While his words weren't that bad, they had the biggest impact.

-  
"Hey guys we're DareSundays....." We start to say the intro for our video, but I could only mouth the words. The conversation I overheard last night was still fresh in my mind. They didn't actually want me here. They just pitied me because I was Luke's twin brother. I zone out and eventually Luke has to stop recording and snap his fingers in my face.

"Jai, what are you doing?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Oh, um, sorry, what?" I manage to stammer out. My brothers and Daniel were staring at me like I had ruined the entire video for them. 

"Jai, if you can't pay attention and actually film a video then just go inside!" Beau yelled. Luke bit his lip but didn't say a word. I was just done with the whole situation, so I ran yo my room and locked the door. I stayed there for the rest of the day, but no one ever checked on me. Of course they wouldn't.

-  
I woke up the next morning extremely depressed. I get depressed a lot actually, but no one has ever actually noticed. I usually just throw myself into a video or get a new tattoo, but neither of those things is going to happen anytime soon. It was just me and my bed this time, and I had no will to get up.

It's not as if anyone would actually care enough to help me anyway. I know I have people that love me, but they don't take the time to really care. I knew I needed to get up, but I just didn't have the energy.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.  

"Jai," Luke calls. "We're about to film a new video. Are you coming?"

I couldn't respond. I just couldn't. I wanted to, but my voice wouldn't come out. I waited for my twin to ask me if I was okay, but he never did. I slowly let the tears I had been holding back flow out. Did he actually care, or was I simply an obligation since we were twins? I slowly cried myself to sleep.

-

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door again.

"Come on, Jai. Luke is worried, you've been locked in you're room for two days now! Come out already." Beau called through the door. He said that Luke was worried, not that he was worried. Was I just a mistake to him?

I finally force myself out of bed 20 minutes later. Regretfully, I open my door and walk down to the kitchen, only to hear cries of laughter coming from inside. Seriously? They don't care. They just felt guilty, that's all it really was.

I walked into the kitchen without making eye contact with anyone. I was thirsty and about to grab some water when someone slaps me hard across the face. I look up and am met with the angered eyes of my twin brother.

"Where were you?!" He screamed at me. "I was worried sick about you, yet you decided to hide in your room for two days! Do you even feel bad about that?"

"Nope!" I scream back, "After all, I'm still your brother even if I suck!" I said that without meaning to, but it struck a nerve with all three of them. Luke was struggling to find something to say, Beau's eyes widened, and Daniel spat out his milk.

"Jai, I-I." He stuttered out.

"Save it! You don't want me in the Janoskians? Fine. I'll be gone by tomorrow." I head out of the room to go pack my stuff, but am stopped by Luke.

"Jai wait, we're sorry. All of us."

"I was never mad. I can't get mad at an opinion. I'm just depressed and I feel like I don't belong here anymore."

"Jai, we didn't mean to make you depressed. We didn't even mean for it to happen." Beau interjected.

"You didn't depress me. I've been depressed for a couple years now. By throwing myself into videos, I was able to cheer myself up. Now, I don't know what I'll do."

"Jai!" Luke threw himself at his brother, hugging him for dear life, "please don't go! Give us another chance. Let's prove that you do belong in videos and the rest of us suck. I can't live without you, so please don't go!" 

"I don't know. You said some pretty harsh things."

"Things that were a mistake." Daniel finally jumped in. "Jai, you beat us in the last dare and we were just frustrated."

"But Luke said I suck!" I argue.

"I just wanted to agree with them and for that I'm sorry. I'll never make that mistake again." Luke explained. "Just give us a second chance, Jai. We won't let you down ever again."

"Ok, lets film a video." I suggest knowing that they would keep their word. After all, none of us are perfect. We all make mistakes and I can't let theirs ruin everything. Both the Janoskians and our little family are too important to let anything get in the way.


End file.
